Underworld
The Underworld, lower part of Sheol, is the evil and twisted reflection of Mount Olympus and used to be the home of the Devils until they moved to the Other Side.The Underworld IS Used as a base of operations for the clients of the Friends, since Mount Olympus Is the base of operations for the High Council agents. History The Underworld is located just under Mount Olympus (as seen in The Goddess of Spring). , but Mount Olympus wasn't always the peaceful home of the good gods that it is today. Long ago, the area where Mount Olympus and the fairy land around it are now located were nothing but dark swamps and crumbling forest, and Mount Olympus itself looked an awful lot like Bald Mountain. At the time, the Olympus-Underworld world was known as Sheol. Without the god's benefic influence, the Sheol was an old, dark, crumbling and decaying place, whose only inhabitated place was a huge network of old decaying caves, lightened by a magical fiery pit located in the center of the main cave, which was also where Satan, king of the Devils, had his court. This very deep underworld was also accessible through various caves in numerous worlds, via invisible portals in these caves. When Chernabog murdered Satan and took the lead of the Devils, he left the Sheol along with all his subjects for the Other Side. A little later, the young Olympian gods discovered the abandonned Sheol and repaired the surface, making it their citadel in their war agains other divinities, the Titans led by Chronos. One of the young gods, Hades, started to explore the caves, and felt at home there. Later, when Zeus, one of the Olympian gods, took the multiverse in charge and decided to offer a home to the sould of dead people from all the worlds, putting his brother Hades in charge, said Hades used the Underworld for this purpose. He also used as his minions the few imps that the Friends had left behind them; among them were Pain and Panic. When Hades started to get bored of this job, the Friends, who had grown in the mean of time to be the main evil force of the multiverse, used the argument that Zeus was responsible for giving him this job that he hated, convinced him to switch side and betray the Gods. That's around this time that the Underworld came back under the Friends' administration, and started to be used to stock the souls of the Friends' clients and victims. They also created the portal to the Other Side to which river Cocytus leads (the big green pool seen at the end of Hercules) at that point. Geography Current locations The Gates of the Underworld are where souls, either that of clients who failed in their mission to spread evil or that of victims of said clients, agents or other enemies enter. It is currently guarded by Cerberus, Hades's loyal guard dog. There is also a smaller, inter-dimensional gate used for multiverse travel experiments. The Pool of Forgetfulness is a water body used by Hades to erase the memories of hapless victims for brainwashing. Brrrrr. It is also used to create Heartless. The Court of the Underworld where the resident judges of the Underworld decide whether certain clients go to Tartarus when they die or serve the Inner Circle in minor positions. Souls collected by the Devils are also judged there to determine their usefulness. The Torture Chambers The torture chambers are the very unpleasant places where captured souls of victims, clients or the occasional captured divine agents are sent to for eternal torture. The Tartarus, also known as Hell, is a gloomy area of the Underworld where some clients go to when they die (usually the ones who failed in their mission). If the Inner Circle wants, the clients can go out of Tartarus to work for them or be in the torture chambers. Long time ago, Zeus imprisoned the Titans and the Devils into the deepest part of this prison after the first war. The Elysian Fields are so far the only pleasant place in there. Good people and heroes used to go there when they died, until Hades switched sides. Nowadays, Hades uses it as his personal home. Asphodel was once the domain of ordinary people after they died, until Hades switched sides. Now it is used for training sessions and meetings. Rivers Just like in Greek myths from the real world, the Underworld has five rivers that flow in Earth and the Underworld. They converge to the center of the Underworld at a marsh also known as the Styx. They are: The Styx, one of the most prominent and central rivers of the Underworld and is also the most widely known out of all the rivers. It is known as the river of hatred. It is between the Gates and the accesses to any other place of the Underworld, and serves as a second defense after Cerberus, since it can only be crossed with Charon the Ferryman's agreeing. The Acheron is the river of pain. The Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. It is the source of the Pool of Forgetfulness. The Phlegethon is the river of fire, and leads to the Tartarus. It used to be the Firebird's nest when he was in acquaintance with the Friends. The Cocytus is the river of wailing, and the only one with the Styx where the souls trapped in the rivers are visible and hearable. It is the river where the souls are momently trapped in until they are drained to the Other Side (which explains its green color, which is a reflection of the Other Side's own evil green light). Somehow, the Acheron is a portal in itself, but contrary to most portals, it only works in one way: to "suck" people inside the Other Side. It just can't be used as a way out for the people trapped inside the Other Side. It is mostly a problem to Chernabog, since this would otherwise be the only portal large enough to allow him to get out. Known Prisoners Classic Disney Shorts * The Cannibals & the Lion * The Octopus * The Witch (Babes in the Woods) * The Toymaker Disney Animated Canon * The Tyrannosaurus Rex * Madam Medusa * Bill Sykes * Roscoe and Desoto * Jack in the Box TV Shows * Darkwarrior Duck * Collector (Bonkers) * Dr. Carver's Clone * Arthur and Cecil Sequels * Maestro Forte * Nuka (Was later let out to support Zira) * Edgar Vulgud Pixar Other Animated Films * Oogie Boogie (Kingdom Hearts) * Clayton (Kingdom Hearts) * Shan-Yu (Kingdom Hearts) * Jafar (Kingdom Hearts) Live Action * Buldeo (Jungle Book 1994) * Morgana La Fey * Peter Thorndyke * Dr. Hans Reinhardt Marvel * Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger) * Darren Cross (YellowJacket) Indiana Jones * Adolf Hitler * Colonel Heller * Major Toht Notes and references *Other multiverses within the Disney megaverse have underworlds, but these seem to be unchanged from the version when Hades was aligned with the Gods of Olympus as opposed to the Devils. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Part of the Sheol